


We Danced

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Based on the song 'We Danced' by Brad Paisley.Sue has a date with Austin in the bar Emily works at.
Relationships: Emily Dickinson/Susan "Sue" Gilbert
Comments: 29
Kudos: 320





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write more parts to this let me know! Also, hit me up with any prompts.
> 
> thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Emily had gotten the job in the bar more out of spite than anything else. 

She had told her parents she wanted to be a writer, which they scoffed at and told her ‘she would end up working behind a bar’, so she went and got a bar job the following day. 

She hadn't really intended on  _ keeping  _ the job for long but she enjoyed it, she could have fun and banter with customers with the comfort of the bar between them. 

“Em,” Austin rushed to the bar, motioning to himself. “How do I look?” 

“What?” Emily frowned at her brother as she dried off the glasses. 

“Do I look okay?” 

“You look fine, why?” 

“I'm meeting a girl,” he said, his chest puffed ever so slightly. “Like, a date.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Emily hummed. “You look fine, Austin.”

“Get me a whiskey?” Austin tapped the counter, and Emily rolled her eyes at the demand, be grabbed a glass.

“So, how did you meet this girl?” Emily asked, pouring out the whiskey and sliding it toward her brother.

“Her father works with ours.” he said, downing his drink. “Okay, wish me luck.”

“No,” Emily said, and Austin huffed before heading over to his table.

Emily rolled her eyes at her brother, finishing up cleaning the glasses before moving onto the gantry.

She was wiping down the front bar when the door opened, which was normal, it was a very busy bar, but, for whatever reason, Emily decided to glance up then, doing a double take when she spotted the girl who had just entered and was making her way to the bar.

She was dressed in a pair of black slacks with a blue pokadot shirt tucked in. She was beautiful, and Emily could just barely ask her what she wanted, after blinking herself out of her little daze.

The woman smiled. “Uh, a red wine, please.”

“No problem,” Emily smiled, peering at the girl through her eyelashes as she sorted the drink. “How are you?”

The girl looked a little surprised at the question. “I’m okay, I’m meeting someone.” 

“You don’t seem excited about that,” Emily commented, setting the girls drink down on the bar, resting her elbows there.

“Yeah, my dad set it up, I’m not really interested but,” the girl shrugged.

Emily tilted her head curiously. “It wouldn’t happen to be Austin Dickinson, would it?”

“Yes, do you know him?” 

Emily felt disappointment settle in her chest, of course this cute girl was with her brother. “Not really,” Emily motioned to the corner where Austin was sitting, his back to them. “He’s over there.”

“Thank you,” The woman smiled, pulling out her purse. “How much do I owe you?”

“On the house,” Emily smiled. “You’re gonna need it.”

The girl laughed softly. “Thank you-” She looked at her expectantly.

“Oh, Emily.” Emily rushed to dry her hand, holding it out to the girl.

“Emily,” The woman repeated, her fingers curling around Emily’s, giving her a look that caused her chest to heat up. “Sue.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Sue.” Emily’s voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

“You too, Emily.” Sue smiled, jamming her thumb over her shoulder. “I should probably-”

“Right, yeah, of course.” Emily quickly withdrew her hand, nodding. “Have a good night, I’m here if you need anything.”

Emily couldn’t pull her eyes away from the girl for the remainder of the night, her elbow on the bar, chin in her palm as she stared over at her and her brother. Emily couldn’t help but notice just how bored her looked, forced smiles and fake laughs, but she was was so pretty that Emily couldn't look away. 

Sue caught her staring a few times, and the few times her smile looked even remotely real. 

Austin bought all the drinks, looking very pleased with himself every time he came up to the bar, and Emily couldn't really fault him for that, Sue had captivated more than just the Dickinson siblings. 

They left together half an hour before closing, Austin come up to the bar telling her with a cocky smile that he was taking Sue back to his place before going to meet the girl at the door. 

Sue offered Emily a little smile before slipping out of the bar. 

Emily didn't really expect to see Sue again, there was no way her brother would be able to maintain a relationship with a girl like Sue.

The night wound down, leaving the bar practically empty come closing, Emily only having to usher a few regulars out before cleaning up. 

She had the chairs up on the table and the floor swept, singing along to the music she had playing through her headphones. 

“Cause no one ever tells you when you're young,” she sang, sliding across the wet floor. “Loves not like the books, the films or the songs. We've been-”

Emily cut off abruptly when she spun around and Sue was leaning against one of the table with an amused little smile. 

“What're you doing here?” Emily squeaked, yanking her headphones. “We're closed.” 

“Please don't stop on my account.” Sue teased. 

“How much did you see?” 

“Enough,” Sue grinned. “That spin was amazing.”

Emily felt her cheeks heat up. “I thought you went home with Austin?”

“Your brother, you mean?” Sue cocked an eyebrow. “No, he was walking me home, but I forgot my purse, he offered to walk back with me but I said no.”

“Oh, I put one behind the bar earlier.” Emily motioned toward the bar. “Why didn't you stay with Austin?” 

“I'm not really interested.” Sue said. “He's nice but he's just not for me.”

Emily nodded, trying to dampen down that feeling of hope that was rising in her chest. 

“Besides, that wouldn't be fair.” Sue said. “To see him again when I couldn't stop looking at his sister.”

That caught Emily’s attention, her head snapping up to Sue, who was watching her with soft eyes. “Really?” 

“Really,” Sue hummed. “I didn't plan on telling you that, I did just come back for my bag.” 

“Right,” Emily nodded, rushing to the bar, leaning over to grab the bag. 

Just as she reached Sue the song changed, Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton, and Sue was looking at her with the sweetest smile, so Emily couldn't  _ not  _ take a chance. 

“You'll only get this back on one condition,” 

Sue tilted her head back challengingly. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Emily licked her lips nervously, offering up her free hand. “Dance with me.” 

“Dance with you?” 

“One song,” Emily promised, setting the bag down on the table, giving Sue the chance to take it and run, but she didn't, eyeing Emily’s hand curiously. “Then I will let it go.”

“You can dance?” Sue asked, sliding her hand into Emily’s waiting one, making Emily smile. 

“Expensive education,” Emily pulled Sue, placing her hand on her shoulder, and Sue took the hint, wrapping both her arms around her neck. “I'm sure Austin told you.”

“A few times,” Sue hummed as Emily began rocking them back and forth to the music,her palms hot against Sue’s hip bones. “He also said you're weird and want to be a writer.”

“I bet he roll his eyes at the writer part.”

“Only ever so slightly,” Sue said with a little smile. “Do you do this with all your customers?”

“Only the pretty ones,” 

A little laugh escaped Sue’s lips, her head falling against Emily’s shoulder. “You think you're charming, huh?” 

“I think that's a title usually given to my brother, not me.” Emily had to focus on keeping her voice level, to stop her body from vibrating under Sue’s touch. 

“Well,” Sue’s words barely came out a more than a whisper. “I was more charmed in the first five minutes that I'd met you than I was at all with your brother.”

Emily didn't mean to swallow as thickly as she did, but she did, and it caught Sue’s attention. “Oh,” Emily breathed. 

Sue pulled back, her hands finding Emily’s neck, her thumb tracing her jaw as she smiled at Emily. “I think your charming in an accidental, just stumbling your way to being charming kinda way.”

Emily didn't really know how to reply to that, so she didn't, her eyes dropping to the shrinking space between them. 

“I'm guessing your parents are as pushy as mine, if they forced you into a date with Austin.” Emily commented, peering at Sue through her eyelashes. 

“Oh, you have no idea.” Sue said. “You have strict parents?” 

“Only with me, not with Austin.” Emily shrugged. “I'm not lady like, they say.”

“You have been the perfect lady with me tonight,” Sue disagreed. “Which is more than I can say for your brother, not much of a gentleman.”

The song changed then, prompting Emily to stop swaying, but she didn't move back, neither did Sue. 

“It's late, are you going to be okay getting home?” 

“I will be,” Sue assured, her thumb tickling the underside of Emily’s jaw. “But thank you. For offering to walk me home and for this, it was really nice.”

Emily felt her cheeks heat up when Sue planted a kiss on her cheek, a nervous little laugh escaping her lips. “You don't have to thank me, I had fun.” Emily took a half a step back, reaching to grab the purse and handing it off to Sue. 

“Goodnight, Emily.” Sue said, a crooked little smile on her lips and Emily was sure she fell a little bit in love with her there and then.

“Get home safe,” Emily said, and Sue placed a hand on her purse but didn't make any attempt to take it. Emily frowned down at the purse before lifting her eyes to Sue, who was just watching her. “Sue?” her voice came out in a broken whisper. 

Sue blinked a few, shaking her her and taking her purse. “I will see you around, Emily.” Sue said as she backtracked toward the door. 

“I really hope so.”

Sue laughed softly as she pushed the door open, pointing at Emily. “You're charming, Emily Dickinson.”

Sue let the door slip closed before Emily could reply. An excited little smile stretched across Emily’s lips, a little skip in her step as she got back to closing up the bar. 

It wasn't until she was in bed that night that she was hit with the realisation that she hadn't gotten the girls number. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think? This is probably going to a be 3 or 4 part fic!

The next time she ran into Sue it completely blindsided her.

She had gotten a call from her mother telling her that she was to be at dinner that night. She thought the demand was odd, they hadn’t had a family dinner in years, but she showed up anyway, dressed in a pair of sweats and a crew neck sweatshirt, because her showing up was more effort her parents deserved. 

“Mom, the store didn’t have the bread you wanted.” Emily called as she entered the house. “I could only get-” Emily trailed off when she entered the kitchen and Sue was standing alongside her mother.

“Disappointment as always, Emily.” Her mother hummed, and Emily didn’t miss the twitch of a from the appeared on Sue’s brow. “At least you're consistent.”

“You know me, mom.” Emily forced a smile, handing the bread to her mother, watching her as she headed to the pantry. When her mother was out of sight she turned to Sue. “What are you doing here?”

“Your brother invited me for dinner.”

“And you said yes?” Emily frowned. “You said it yourself, it’s not fair to him.”

“I didn’t have much of a choice.” Sue answered, and Emily immediately softened.

“What do you mean?” Emily frowned, and there was something in the look Sue gave her then that Emily understood. “Your father, right?” 

“He is trying to do business with your father.”

“But you’re not a bargaining chip,” Emily said. “This isn’t the eighteen hundreds.”

“No, but my father isn’t exactly a great man.” Sue shrugged, “I don’t want to lead him on.” Sue spoke quietly, peering at Emily through her eyelashes and she took a step toward her. “I never wanted to hurt you, Emily.”

“You didn’t,” Emily quickly lied, defensive. “I just- I don’t want my brother to get hurt. You and me, we- it’s nothing.”

Emily watching Sue’s reaction carefully, noting the disappointment that flashed in her eyes. “Right, of course.”

“Just, please, don’t hurt him.”

“Why are you defending him?” Sue questioned. “I’ve seen how he treats you, talks to you, he doesn’t deserve it. I’m guessing none of your family do.”

That threw Emily a little, “It doesn’t matter if they deserve it, they’re my family.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Sue said. “If someone doesn’t deserve it they don’t deserve it.”

“Emily, are you going to help?” Her mother asked as she reentered the kitchen, walking around the girls to the stove. 

“No, I’m not.”

“You need to learn how to cook, Emily.” Her mother said, and Emily rolled her eyes, heading for the door. “No man is going to want to marry a woman who can’t cook.”

“Good,” Emily called back, huffing as she fell onto the sofa, rubbing her face with her hands.

The dinner wasn’t actually that bad, Sue bore the brunt of her parents questioned, and Emily tried her best to lessen the blow of all the intrusive questions, which got her a grateful smile but ultimately didn't do much to help. 

It wasn’t until halfway through the dinner that she felt the tentative touch of Sue’s sock clad foot touch her calf.

Emily managed to not completely choke on her food, but it did go down the wrong way, making her cough loud enough to catch everyone’s attention at the table. Emily waved then off, trying to catch her breath, glancing over at Sue who was watching her with a little smile.

Emily knew she should shake her head, tell her to stop, but she found herself giving Sue a little smile back, which only spurred Sue on, stroking Emily’s calf. 

Emily stared at Sue, who was easily maintaining conversation with her mother, even as she moved her foot further up her thigh, high enough to make Emily squirm. 

Emily jumped when her sister elbowed her side, giving her a warning look. 

Emily gave Lavinia a grateful smile, keeping her eyes on her food for the remainder of the meal. 

“You're leaving?” her mother asked when Emily announced she had to go after finishing her food. 

“I have to, I start my shift in half an hour.”

“Ah, at that bar,” the disgust in her father's voice stopped Emily in her tracks, an exasperated little laugh escaping her lips. 

“Yes, father, the bar.”

“I don't know why you are doing this, when you could be at school for medicine.”

“Seriously,” Emily snapped, wheeling around to look at her father. “You want to do this  _ now?  _ When we have a guest?” Emily motioned to Sue. “Fine, I don’t want to go study some degree  _ you  _ deem good enough. I am going to write poems, and they are going to do well.”

Her sister looked proud of her, and Sue was watching her with a proud little smile, and Austin just acted like the whole situation wasn’t happening at all, while her parents glared at her.

“I’m leaving, I have work.”

Her parents let her go, and Emily took a breath when she was in her car, her fingers wrapping tightly around the wheel in an attempt to calm herself down, before letting herself drive to work.

The day was slow, but Emily pulled a smile on her face and got on with her shift. She had just finished the last of cleaning after closing, sitting on a bar stool with a sigh, rubbing her forehead. 

“Tough shift?”

Emily jumped, her head snapping to the door where Sue was standing, watching her carefully.

“Dude, you have got to stop doing that.” Emily huffed.

“I’m sorry, I was sure you would hear me coming in.” Sue apologised. “And I’m sorry about dinner.”

“You didn’t do anything,” Emily said with a little smile. “They are so frustrating, it’s like I can’t do anything right.”

“They were totally out of line,” Sue agreed, walking further into the bar, taking a seat in the stool beside Emily. “I didn’t mean to blindside you, I thought he would have told you I would have been there.”

“I did think it was odd, the family never gets together.” Emily said with a little laugh. “You can see why.”

“I like your sister,” 

“Yeah she’s great.” Emily hummed, eyeing Sue unsurely. “What are you doing here, Sue?”

“I wanted to see you,” Sue admitted, prompting Emily to look up at her. “I don’t know how to stop thinking about you.”

“Sue,” Emily breathed. 

“And I shouldn’t be telling you that, I shouldn’t even  _ be  _ here.” Sue let out a shaky breath, and Emily could  _ feel _ the conflicting emotions this girl was feeling. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I know it’s not easy, but you should do what makes you happy.”

“I don’t know how to do that,” Sue said. “I have spent  _ so long  _ trying to be a good girl, make my family proud.”

“And it’s exhausting,” Emily added, and Sue nodded with a little sniff. “I understand.”

“I know you do,”

Emily stood, offering up her hand. “Baby steps. Right now, if it would make you happy, I would like for you to dance with me.”

“That would make me happy,” Sue smiled, taking Emily’s hand and letting herself be guided onto the floor and lead her in a slow dance. “I'm sorry I've dragged you into this.”

“Don’t be,” Emily assured, her arms sliding around Sue’s body, and it was a surprise to both of them just  _ easy  _ this was. “I understand what you're struggling with.”

“And yet your brave enough to fight against it,” Sue said. “I'm not.”

“Yet,” Emily added. “You'll get there, it's tough.”

“I don't think I will,” Sue admitted in a whisper. 

“You just need something worth fighting for,” Emily’s hand rubbed Sue’s lower back comfortingly as she leaned her head against Emily’s shoulder. “It could be something small, anything to latch onto. For me it was writing.”

“Yeah,” Sue sighed, fixing her head a little more comfortably on Emily’s shoulder. 

They were silent for a while, Emily enjoying Sue’s company more than she had anyone else's. 

Sue let out a long, shaky breath when the song finished, and Emily had to wonder if she was crying. 

“Thank you,” Sue breathed, and Emily could hear the fact she was upset so she wrapped her arms tight around the girls small frame and pulling in closer, which was only an inch or two. 

Sue didn't resist, tightening her grip around Emily’s neck. 

“You're going to be okay,” Emily whispered against the top of Sue’s head, planting a kiss there. 

Sue nodded, taking another breathe before taking a step back, flashing Emily a grateful smile. “I should go,” she said, and she hadn't been crying but her voice is as stuffy in a way that told Emily she was close to breaking down. 

“Let me drive you home?” Emily requested, “I'm done here.”

“You don't have to do that, it's only half an hour from here.” Sue assured. 

“Which means it'll only be ten minutes in the car.” Emily shot back, heading behind the bar to turn off the lights. “It would make me feel better if I could drop you off.”

Sue still looked a little unsure, but nodded anyway. “Okay,” 

“Perfect,” Emily smiled, flicking the switch and plunging the bar into darkness. She maneuvered her way back to Sue with ease, pushing the door open and motioning outside with a little smile and bow. 

Sue rolled her eyes fondly. “You're too cute for your own good, Dickinson.”

Emily was glad it was dark, maybe Sue wouldn't have seen the way she blushed. The smile on Sue's face told her otherwise. 

Emily lead Sue to her beat up ford, opening the passenger side door of her before rushing to the driver's seat. 

“How old is this thing?” Sue asked. 

“At least thirty years old.” Emily answered, having to turn the key four times before the car started up. “Not quite the nice leather interior that Austin’s car has but this girl has character.”

Emily patted her wheel, and Sue let out a sweet little laugh. “Is that right?” 

“Mhm, you never quite know when she's gonna break down.” Emily commented playfully, side eyeing Sue with a little grin.” You don't get that kind of excitement with Austin’s car.”

Sue laughed again, and Emily found herself craving the sound, craving the idea of being the one to make her laugh. “His car does have heating, though.”

“So does Francis, I just use it ‘cause it makes the car smells like burning.” 

Sue gave her an incredulous look. “That's not normal.”

“Ah, she's fine,” Emily assured, settling more comfortably in her seat, one hand on the wheel, the other resting mindlessly on the gearstick. “You  _ can  _ use the radio, it works, sometimes.” 

Sue huffed out a little laugh as she began fiddling with the radio, direction Emily toward her house. 

She settled on a station, and it took Emily a few minutes to realise Sue was staring at her. “What?” she asked as a little smile crawled on her lips, glancing over at Sue. 

“Nothing. Take your next right.”

Emily nodded, a playful little smile on her lips. “You were staring,”

“I'm not sure what you're talking about.”

“I'm sure you don't,” Emily arched an eyebrow at Sue. 

They chatted about dinner, then Emily’s shift, Emily pulling up outside Sue place ten minutes later. 

Emily leaned her head back against the seat, letting her head fall to the side to look at Sue. “It was good to see you, Sue.”

“Yeah,” Sue breathed, staring over at Emily for a few seconds before grabbing her bag and reaching for the handle, but the door didn't open when she pulled it. 

“Ah, you need to give her a wiggle, like-” Emily reached across, giving the handle a wiggle and pushing, causing the door the creek open. It was only then she realised just how close she was to Sue, her next word coming out in barely a whisper. “That.”

“You need a new car, Emily.” Sue said, but Emily wasn't really listening, too busy watching the way Sue’s eyes dropped to her lips and lingered there. 

Emily thought about maybe kissing her, she was sure Sue wouldn't push her away, or slap her, but then she thought of her brother and decided against it, clearing her throat and straightening in her seat. “Goodnight, Sue.”

“Goodnight, Emily.” Sue got out of the car, bending at the waist to peer in at Emily. “And thank you for the ride.”

“Of course, any time.” Emily smiled. “I'm sure I will see you around, probably you scaring me, again.”

“I'm just sad that this time I didn't get a show.” Sue teased, laughing when Emily rolled her eyes. “Goodnight, Emily.” 

“Night,” 

Sue closed the door then, and Emily waited until she was safe inside before driving off, a heavy feeling of sadness and yearning settling in her chest. 


	3. Chapter 3

She only ever really seen Sue at the bar, she knows Sue spends a lot of time at her parents house with Austin (she received a message from her sister ever time Sue was there) but Emily rarely went over to her parents house. 

So she was left waiting for the days Sue would usually scare her at closing, or even the scraps of her dates with Austin. 

She felt a little pathetic about the second one. 

She knew it was stupid, she knew this girl was probably going to hurt not only her but her brother in the process of figuring herself out, but she just couldn't stay away. Sue was addictive in a way Emily had never experienced before, she made Emily feel something she never had, and Emily just couldn't stop. 

And, honestly, she didn't want to, not when Sue would look like she was now, eyes hooded across the dinner table at her parents place (Which was apparently becoming a weekly thing but this time it was for her sisters birthday so Emily planned on staying the night), a little smile on her lips, not listening to anything Austin was saying to his dad, which was just obvious attempts to big himself up in front of Sue.

Sue also stayed over that night.

Austin disappeared into their dads office with a soft kiss on Sue’s cheek, and her mother headed up to her bed, leaving Sue, Emily, and Lavina in the front room, thought her sister quickly excused herself, leaving Emily and Sue watching TV side by side on the sofa.

They both just stared ahead, both a little too afraid to move or say anything that may break this bubble that had encased them the moment Emily entered the home and Sue hugged her.

It took everything in Emily not to jump when she felt Sue’s fingers walk their way across the back of Emily’s hand that was resting on her thigh, she struggled to keep her breathing steady as she watched Sue’s hand move it’s way over to rest over her own, fingers curling into her palm.

Emily slowly lifted her eyes to Sue, who was staring at the TV, the slightly ghost of a smile on her lips. So Emily gave her hand a little squeeze, before turning her own over, lacing their fingers together.

They sat like that for a long while, Sue’s thumb doing small circles on Emily’s knuckles.

They only broke apart when the living room door clicked open and Austin walked in, drawing her eyes from Emily before smiling at Sue. “Ready for bed, Sue?”

“Yeah,” Sue hummed, pushing herself to her feet, offering Emily a little smile. “Goodnight, Emily.”

“Night, Sue.” Emily said, her head tilted back against the sofa, a sleepy smile on her lips.

And Sue just stared at her, even as Austin started walking toward the door, only realising Sue wasn’t following him when her reached the door. “Sue?” He frowned back at her. “Coming?”

“Yeah,”

Emily headed to bed not long after the house went quiet, and she hadn’t long climbed into bed when there was the softest knock on her door, so soft that Emily was convinced she was hearing things. 

"Yeah?" she whispered anyway, fully expecting her sister to peek inside. 

Instead Sue peeked her head inside, giving Emily a sheepish smile. 

Emily sat up, fully aware that she was only wearing a tight white vest top and a pair of short shorts. Sue, apparently, was very aware of that, too, if the way her eyes travelled down Emily's torso. 

"Hey," Emily said unsurely. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I just-- I couldn't sleep." Sue admitted, and Emily shuffled toward the edge of the bed, pulling back the duvet. 

"Me either," Emily said, patting the empty spot beside her. "You want to come in?" 

Sue looked a little unsure, but walked slowly to Emily's bed, lying down sheepishly beside her, on her side, facing Emily. 

Emily pulled the duvet over Sue before tucking her hand under her cheek. 

"I feel like I should be totally transparent here," Emily whispered. "I'm gay." 

"Yeah, I got that, Emily." Sue said with a little laugh. "You are hardly secretive about it."

"Really?"

"I watch you flirt with women at the bar all the time." Sue pointed out, and Emily had to dampen down the excitement at the idea that Sue had been watching her. 

"I don't flirt, I'm just nice."

"Well,the girls definitely think you're flirting if them fawning over you is anything to go by." Sue cocked an eyebrow. 

Emily was somewhat aware that some girls took a particular liking to her, she wasn't blind, but she figured that was just down to her being a bartender, apparently it's some sort of badge of honour to take a bartender home. She figured she was a pawn to most of them. 

"Are you jealous?" Emily asked teasingly, but then Sue huffed out a sad little laugh, and the situation felt a little more serious. 

"I don't know." Sue sighed, her eyes flickering to Emily. "Maybe."

"I- Oh." Emily frowned, trying, and ultimately failing, to come up with any kind of reply. 

Sue pursed her lips, nodding slowly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come in here.”

Sue made to leave, but Emily’s hand found her side, holding her there. “I don’t want you to leave.”

Sue stared at Emily for a few seconds, frozen, before nodding and settling down beside Emily again.

“How has your week been?” Emily questioned quietly, and Sue smiled, looking somewhat relieved.

They stayed up talking in hushed whispers until a little after four am, when Emily could feel her eyelids getting heavy and she was already half asleep. Sue took that as she cue to leave, slowly getting out of bed so not to startle Emily.

Emily wasn’t sure if she dreamed it, or if she was a little delusional but she was sure Sue kissed her softly on the cheek before leaving.

\--

The next week's dinner didn’t really end well.

Her mother had had a rough day at work and was taking it out on Emily, but Emily had had a rough day trying to write -and her being drunk certainly didn’t help- so she snapped.

They spent a few minutes shouting across the dinner table to each other, until Emily called her out for being a garbage mother. 

Things got so rowdy that Austin had to calm her mother down while Sue dropped Emily home. 

Emily was silently seething in the passenger seat, her hands rubbing her thighs as she stared out of the window. 

She only felt herself calm down a little when Sue reached across her center console to hold her hand. 

They pulled up outside her plan and Sue shut the car off, but neither girl made any attempt to move, instead sitting in the dark car, fingers laced together. 

"They don't deserve you, Emily." Sue whispered, her eyes not leaving the apartment door in front of them. "The way they treat you, you deserve better than-" 

"Than being second best?" Emily interjected, her drunk eyes straying to Sue, who sighed, her eyes dropping to her lap. Emily untangled their hands. "Yeah, I'm kind of used to it."

"Em," Sue quickly caught Emily's wrist, and pulled her back, her hands finding Emily's cheeks when she was close enough. Part of her really hated how Emily seemed to relax completely in Sue's grasp, her eyes flickering closed, a little sigh leaving her lips as she cuddled closer to Sue' s hand. "You're not second best to me."

"Of course I am," Emily replied in a broken whisper. "I'm always second to him."

"I need you to believe me when I tell you if I had the choice you would not be second to him, Emily." 

Emily swallowed, her eyes flickering open. "You can't say stuff like that, Sue."

"Why not?" 

"Why n-" Emily pulled her head back, wiping her eyes. "You're dating my brother, Sue."

"I know," Sue sounded a little flustered. 

Emily watching her carefully. "You're going to break both of our hearts, aren't you?" 

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Sue whispered. 

"I think it's too late for that," Emily said with a sad little laugh. 

Sue finally looked up at her, her eyes tearful. "Emily," she breathed, taking ahold of Emily's wrist.

Emily shook her head, "I need you to let me go before I do something stupid."

"What if I want you to?" 

"Sue," Emily huffed, yanking her hand away. "I can't have a part in breaking my big brothers heart."

Emily quickly got out of the car, telling Sue to her home safe before the door fell closed. 

Emily stood, swaying in her kitchen as she drank a few glasses of water. By the time she crawled into bed she had a message from an unknown number. 

**Unknown: Sorry about tonight.**

Emily: Sue? 

**Sue: Yeah**

Emily: how did you get my number? 

**Sue: I took it from Austins phone, I had to apologise**

Emily: it's fine. 

Goodnight, sue 

**Sue:** **night, em**

Emily sighed as she settled in bed, exhausted from the days events. 

-

She didn't see Sue for a week after that night, they didn't go to the bar and Emily certainly didn't go to her parents house. Not even for dinner the following week, her mother and father texting her warning her to be there. 

She had no intention on going, even when Sue messaged her around the time dinner would usually be served asking if she was okay. 

And she was okay, she was spending her night off at home with her cat and a few joints. 

She was entirely intent of spending it alone when her doorbell sounded around half ten that night.

She frowned, placing her joint in her ashtray and heading for the door, she knew it couldn't be her parents, she made a point of making sure they had no idea where she lived, so she figured it would be her sister. 

So she was more than a little surprised when Sue was behind the door, looking a little sheepish. 

"Sue?" 

"Hey, Em. I wasn't sure if you would have eaten, so I brought you food." Sue hold out the bag as she eyed Emily. "Are you high?"

"Yeah," Emily answered simply, motioning over her shoulder. "Wanna come in? There's more than enough for the both of us."

Emily had honestly expected Sue to say no, probably chastise her, but she was surprised when Sue readily agreed. 

"Come on in," Emily stepped aside to let her enter (She later found out that she blew Austin off to stay there, which was an odd boost to her ego). 

Emily lead Sue into the relatively small apartment. "Austin doesn't even know where you live." Sue commented. 

"Yeah, only my sister does." Emily answered, falling onto her sofa, Mortem clambering onto her lap. "Kitchen is through there, help yourself." 

"I'm okay, thanks." Sue took a seat beside her, petting Mortem's head when she hopped from Emily's lap to her own. 

"That's Mortem." Emily pointed to the cat, her joint dangling from her lips as she grabbed her lighter. 

"He's beautiful," Sue hummed, her eyes falling closed and a smile pulling on her lips when the cat bumped her head against her cheek, purring. 

Emily couldn't force herself to look away, her slightly foggy mind looking at this girl and telling her just how easy it would be to fall in love with her. How close she  _ was  _ to falling for her. 

"You are the sweetest little thing, aren't you?" Sue cooed. 

Emily didn't look away. She couldn't, not when Sue was planting soft kissing on her cat's forehead. 

"I miss you at dinner tonight," Sue said, finally looking from the cat to Emily, who quickly looked away, focusing on lighting the joint. 

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be back for a while." Emily admitted, taking a long drag before holding it out to Sue. 

"I can't say I blame you," Sue agreed, taking a drag, and Emily was a little surprised when she took it like a champ. 

"Not your first time?" Emily asked with a cheeky little smile, accepting the joint back. 

"I'm not the good girl you apparently think I am, Em." Sue shot back. 

"Apparently not." 

They got a little closer at the night went on, to the point that, after an hour, Emily was on her back on the sofa, Sue lying on her front as they watched reruns of Bob's Burgers that Sue was  _ sure  _ were funnier than the first time she'd seen it. Emily was absentmindedly running her fingers up and down Sue's back, lulling Sue close to sleep.

“It wasn’t the same there without you tonight.” Sue whispered, her eyes closed.

“I’m sure you are the only one who missed me,” Emily hummed, her eyes not leaving the TV until she felt Sue lift her eyes to peer up at her, her chin resting on Emily’s sternum.

“I did miss you,” Sue admitted. “A lot.”

Emily gave her a lazy smile, raking her fingers through Sue’s hair, scratching the base of her neck, which made Sue close her eyes again, her head lolling forward.

“I almost came, just to see you.” Emily whispered. “But I couldn’t deal with my mother.”

“She was mad that you didn’t come.” Sue admitted.

“I’m not surprised.” Emily said. “Forget about them, tell me about your week.”

Sue didn’t go home that night, both girls falling asleep on the sofa. Emily made the breakfast the following morning before Sue headed home with a sofa smile and drowning in Emily’s baggy sweatshirt.

  
  



End file.
